Ren
Opening Credits * "Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon" * Created by: John Kricfalusi Episode Credits * Spümcø Studios Presents * "Ren and Stimpy" * "Altruists" * Starring the Voice Talents of: John K. Eric Bauza, Kristy Gordon, Cheryl Chase, Mike Kricfalusi, Steve Worth * Animation: Big Star & Carbunkle Cartoons * Story by: Vincent Waller, John K., Mike Kerr, Eric Bauza, Jeff Amey, Richard Pursel * Storyboard by: Vincent Waller, Jeff Amey, Nick Cross, Matt Roach * Character Color Styling: Chris Wallace * Backgrounds: Kristy Gordon, Nick Cross, Jay Li, Simon Dupuis, Allain Masiotte, Troy Little, Hyeonyoung Jon * Layout Supervision: Helder Mendonca, Fred Osmond * Layouts: Jose Pou, Warren Leonhardt, Luke Gormican, Tavis Silbernagel, Marcel Laurin, Gerry Duchemin, Nick Cross, Katie Rice, Tim Pallett, Ray Morelli, Gene McGucken, Vincent Waller * Direction: John K. Ending Credits * Cast: ** Ren - John Kricfalusi ** Stimpy - Eric Bauza Spümcø * Creator/Director: John Kricfalusi * Writers: John Kricfalusi, Richard Pursel, Vincent Waller, Michael Kerr Spümcø USA * Executive Producers: Kevin Koide, Eric Gardner * Director: Vincent Waller * Production Coordinator: Amid Amidi * Storyboard Artists: Vincent Waller, Jim Smith, Eddie Fitzgerald * Layout Supervisor: Fred Osmond * Layout Artists: Gabe Swarr, Ray Morelli, Katie Rice, Robert Ryan Corey, William Branca, Gene McGuckin, Luke Cormican * Music/Leica Editors: Stephen Worth, Paul Tauth * Track Reading: Henry Porch * Studio Assistant: Michelle Labaqui Spümcø Canada * Producer: Jessica Beirne * Production Manager: Adrian Langley * Assistant Directors: Derek Bond, Kevin Corrie * Creative Follow Through: Eric Bauza, Jordan Boswell * Assistant to John Kricfalusi: Alison Acton * Music/Leica Editors: Michael Kerr, Jeff Snider, Graham Lunam * Art Director: Nick Cross * Art Coordinator: Julia Ediger * Storyboard Artists: Jeff Amey, Nick Cross, Michael Kerr, Helder Mendonca, Matthew Roach, Tavis Silbernagel * Layout Supervisor: Helder Mendonca * Layout Artists: Warren Leonhardt, Helder Mendonca, Tim Pallett, Jose Pou * Layout Clean-Up/Assistant: Marcel Laurin * BG Key Painters: Kristy Gordon, Mary Lubanski, Alain Masicotte * Prop Designer: Aleksander Prohaska * Colour Stylist: Christine Wallace * Model Clean Up: Gerry Duchemin * Studio Manager: Annie Gosling * Production Coordinator: Jennifer Tam * Production Assistants: Craig Gosling, Tom Hay, Ciaran O'Connor, Matt Trudel * Systems Administrator: Blair Chiasson * Checker: Ron Caddigan * Studio Assistant: Julie-Ann Engelberts * Production Accounting: Keith Clark, Dulcie Clark * Business and Legal Affairs: Mike Andrews, Bill Seiter Carbunkle Cartoons Entertainment Inc. (Animation) * Producers: Kelly Armstrong, Bob Jaques * Directors: Bob Jaques, Kelly Armstrong * Production Manager: Athena Cho * Overseas Supervisor: Chris Ross * Timing: Bob Jaques, Kelly Armstrong, Chris Ross, Greg Stainton, Jamie Mason * Animators: Nathan Affolter, Kelly Armstrong, Darren Brereton, Bert Dennison, Marvin Estropia, Cory Evans, Michael Geiger, Colin Giles, Rob Jonesfs, Rosanne Kwan, Peter MacAdams, Karl Rust, Greg Stainton * Assistants: John Beveridge, Chad van de Keere * Clean-Up: Victoria Goldner * Checkers: John S. Vincent, Rosanne Kwan * Pencil Tests: Andrew Scott, Rosanne Kwan * Production Assistants: Rosanne Kwan, Helen Chang * Production Accountant: Mike Sloane Big Star Enterprise Inc. (Overseas Studio) * Producer: Tae Soo Kim * Production Manager: Young-Il Jung * Director: Young-ho Shin * Animators: Byung-Chan Lee, Kyung-Suk Lee, Jong-Peel Won, Young-Mee Jung, Ok-Bae Kim, Seok-ki Nam, Young-Jin Myung * In-Between Checking: Sun-Hee Kang * In-Betweeners: Jung-suk Ku, Myung-Hee Lee, Sung-Hee Jung, Ae-Lan Cha, Mun-Sun Kim, Wha-Jung Lee, Youn-Hee Uym, Na-Young Lee, Eun-Young Kim * BG Checking: Hyn-Young Jeoun * BG Painters: Hyuk-Hee Kwon, Oh-Bok Park, You-Ah Kim, Hee-Kyung Kim * Digital Checking: Kyung-Su Kang * Scan Checking: Seung-Hwan Hong * Scanning: Gee-Dong Her, Jae-Hyuk Choi, Sung-Uk Kim, Byoung-Hak Ahn Leaping Raster Inc. (Video Post) * Video Editing: Shawn Phillips Pip Animation Services Inc. (Digital Animation Services) * Executive in Charge of Production: Dulcie Clark * Director, Studio Operations: David J.C. Fertier * Director of CGI for Pip: Kip Hardy * Executive Assistant: Dana M. Rose * Production Coordinator: Glenn J. Brown * Production Assistant: Anne D. Nadon * Production Support: John Kambites, Allison Laberge * Production Accountant: Keith Clark * Scanner: Paul Neumann * Head Painter: Ian Clark * Ink & Paint: Shawn Camerucci, Alex Cruikshank, Sheryl Eldridge, Marc Fortin, Matt Hawrelluk, Clayton Jacobs, Allan Penny, Chris Roberge, Sonja Schmidt, Nancy White * Head Compositor: Justin Aresta * Compositing: Mark Douthwright, Marc Fortin, Roman Gesmundo, Beth Malloch, Woody Oord, Joe Tomlinson * Quality Control: Jef Harris * Music Provided by: Associated Production Music LLC * Key Account Director: Tia Sommer * Music Director: Edwina Travis Chin * Closed Captioning and Dubbing: Precision Transfer Technologies * Sound of One Hand Studio (Audio Recording/Post Production): John Dooher, Claude Marquis, Michel Legault * Executives in Charge of Production for the New TNN: Albie Hecht, Kevin Kay * Spike TV, "Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon" and all related titles and logos are trademarks of Network Enterprises, Inc., a division of Viacom International Inc. Closing Logos and Copyright Screen * Spümcø * Made by Spike TV * © 2003 Viacom International Inc. · All Rights Reserved Category:Viacom International Category:Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" Category:Spümcø Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Spike TV